Nasal cannulas are used to deliver oxygen from a tank and consist of a lightweight, rigid tube which splits into two prongs that are placed in the nostrils. Nasal cannulas have not changed since they were invented and patented by Wilford Jones in 1949 despite the growing number of oxygen users and observable customer pain points. Throughout various studies it was found that the cannula pain points include bleeding, ulcers, and infections resulting from the nasal cannula prongs that contact the inner nose. Therefore it is the main objective of the present invention to provide an ergonomic nasal cannula that reduces nasal pain, bacterial growth and infections in users when worn. Additionally, it was discovered that the continuous oxygen flow is wasteful and impacts user cost in the long run. Therefore, it is another objective of the present invention to provide a nasal cannula that does not waste oxygen and reduces the long term costs.
The present invention is an ergonomic nasal cannula that, in the preferred embodiment, can be retrofit to any standard oxygen cannula on the market today. A nasal cushion, preferably made of silicone, is both soft and pliable allowing for complete comfort while reducing pressure and maintaining the nostrils natural moisture, thus preventing drying of the nasal membranes. The nasal cushion will be impregnated with an anti-pathogenic material such as elemental silver to eliminate harmful pathogens. This will prevent infections caused by contaminated sores in the nose. Furthermore, the nasal cushion will rest against the rim of the user's nose, creating a seal to conserve oxygen. A two-way valve, integrated into an airflow structure to which the nasal cushion is connected, allows for the buildup of pressure to be released, preventing the present invention from being expelled from the nose. Additionally, the two-way valve will allow for the desired fraction of inspired oxygen (FiO2%). In another embodiment of the present invention, the ergonomic nasal cannula will be permanently fixed to the nasal cannula tubing.